


journey through the past

by rumpledvelvet



Series: keith birthday week 2017 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Letters, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/rumpledvelvet
Summary: Keith writes a letter to his younger self.For Keith Birthday Week!





	journey through the past

**Author's Note:**

> coming up with an answer to today's prompt was hard but i think this really? works? i haven't written a letter like this to myself, but i think it's probably beneficial. 
> 
> today's prompt was past/future!
> 
> title is..you know, from anastasia....

_ If you could write a letter to your past self, what would you tell them? _

 

Dear 6 year old Keith, 

 

You just lost your dad. It’s one of the worst times in your life. You don’t know who you are or who you’re going to be. You don’t think you  _ have _ a future. You think you’re going to be lost to the world and no one will ever know all the greatness you’re capable of. 

 

You, little guy, are  _ so wrong _ . You get into the Galaxy Garrison, like your dad before you. You are going to be  _ top in your class _ and make friends with Takashi Shirogane and Matt Holt, who are some of the best people you could ever ask for in your life. Eventually, they both go on the Kerberos mission and you  _ miss them _ , but you know this is the opportunity of a lifetime. 

 

You’re just kinda mad you couldn’t go too. 

And then ‘pilot error’. Don’t believe this. Shiro is certainly fallible but he’s not at all someone who could lose an entire ship into the abyss of space. You will be determined to find him. You will scream and fight, closing yourself off. This is..admittedly a bad idea. But you do what you need to. You always have. 

 

You move into a shack in the desert that Shiro and Matt showed you when they were still around, you hunt for the facts and the truth. You whisper  _ aliens? _ and shake your head before writing it down because this is  _ space _ and anything is possible, right? And then you feel it. The thrum of something in the vast desert around you. 

 

It turns out to be a  _ lion _ . A giant blue robotic Lion. 

 

You rescue Shiro with some help from people who end up becoming your best friends in the whole unknown universe. You pilot another giant robotic Lion, this time red, and she’s as much of a mother to you as anyone could ever be. So much happens that I can’t even..begin to warn you but you end up being part alien which is..admittedly a lot less cool than it sounds. 

 

You learn about who you are – strong, fallible, human,  _ galra _ . You fall in love a few times – it always hurts. You fight in a war – you  _ win _ the war. You lose friends, more family. Life is hard, you’re in  _ space _ and you’re young but you carve out your own way and bonds with these people who would never do anything other than support you wholeheartedly. 

 

It’s not the path you expected to be on, but, it might be the best one for you. You feel extraneous right now, like you don’t belong and the world doesn’t need you but. Keith, buddy, you are  _ so needed _ . You are loved and wanted and out there somewhere is a big red lion that will  _ tear shit apart  _ for you, and an even bigger black lion who will be right behind her. 

 

You make it past 21, then past 25, which is how old I am now. People all around the universe know who you are and are willing to embrace you. I know it’s so hard right now, little guy, but trust me: it’s all worth it. 

 

It’s gonna be okay. I promise. 

 

Yours, 

Keith. Older, wiser, and just as tired. 

  
PS: stop drinking  _ milk _ , you little shit.

**Author's Note:**

> pls talk to me on my [tumblr](https://whitepeachpidge.tumblr.com/)


End file.
